Love and Cookies
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy wants to get the cookies her mom used to make for her but why Natsu is all irritated and jealous?


**This is just a fluffy one shot of my favorite couple Nalu. Enjoy **

Lucy was excited as she walked towards the brighter and lively paths of magnolia.

She dig around her purse and took out a single piece of paper, right there was a advertisement about upcoming festival.

But what makes her most excited about the festival which was starting today was the stall of bourbon cream fill puffy cookies.

She couldn't believe her luck, she remembered when she was young her mother used to baked for her. It was rare opportunity that she would be able to eat it again. Layla heartfillia, a lovely mother who cherished her daughter like a queen loved her princess.

She paused when she remembered this stall was only for today and she needs to hurry before it will be over. She sprung in happiness but halted in the middle of the walk.

A young girl was crying nearby a fallen wagon. She wore a expensive clothes. She bend down and took the crying kid in her arms.

"What's the matter baby?"

"My Parents is stuck in there." little girl cried while gripping Lucy's shirt.

Lucy looked around it was abandoned area, rarely people come around here. It was bandit prone place.

"What's your name? I'm Lucy by the way and don't worry about your parents. I'll help you." she gently put the little girl down and took out her celestial key.

She felt the energy pulsating from it, as her magic flew through her.

"Merida" little girl said quietly as she stood at the safe distance but her eyes desperately glued to the wagon stuck in rocks.

Lucy summoned Taurus, as the bull was there he praises her and turned to help.

Wagon was damaged but thankfully her parents were not injured, but they were passed out from shock.

Lucy bend down and check there's pulses.

The mother was a bit in conscious as she shook her arm for her daughter.

Lucy gripped her palm.

"Relax mam Merida is ok."

She summoned Loke which helps her took them the nearby hospital. She could have gone to guildhouse but hospital was near.

After making sure everything was ok she decided to leave.

Girl's father was admitted as his right leg was fracture but mother was ok as she held her daughter close to her heart.

Lucy felt tears brimmed in her eyes. As she remembered her mother carried her same loving and mother's care.

"Thank you for saving us." the redhead mother looked at her with glassy eyes.

She noticed the symbol on her hand. As her eyes were wide.

"You are maze?"

"Yes"

Lucy smiled softly.

Merida climbing down her mother's lap and ran towards her, and embraced her legs. Lucy bend down and pulled her up in tight hug.

She bid farewell to the lovely family as she didn't took the jewels the mother was offering.

Even she desperately needs jewels to pay her rent but this doesn't feel right.

When she was out it was already dark, Sun was setting down the west as sky was getting beautiful shades of orange and purple.

Lucy groaned, she took the boat to the festival.

She sighed in relief as she saw the stall was still open she walked and saw the elderly couple working behind the counter.

"Excuse me! Can you please give me bourbon puffy cookies."

The woman paused, "Sorry dear, but those finished three hours ago but you can try our other sweets and cakes."

Celestial maze frozen on her place couldn't believe her luck, after all these years.

She shook her head, oh well maybe in future if she gets a chance.

She bought strawberry cake for Erza and sweets and cookies for other guild members.

She stopped and looked at the woman who was putting new cakes in the counter again.

" Do you know the woman name Layla?"

She hoped maybe her mother encountered her.

She wanted to know more about her mother as she could.

The elderly woman looked at Lucy as she frowned, her face was covered in wrinkles holding years of knowledge and wisdom.

" Ahh! I remember a beautiful maiden she was just like you. Graceful, kind and soft spoken."

"So you knew her before her marriage!?" this information was new to her.

"Aye, she used to come to my cooking and baking tution, one of the brightest kid."

Lucy put the sweets aside and hugged the old woman.

She was shocked when a blonde teenager embraced her but she returned the gesture.

Even she wasn't able to eat cookies, but today she felt a connection with her mother.

X_X

Master Makarov was in a council meeting as fairytail has caused another destruction in fiore.

Mira was in charge. Erza, Gray was on mission with Juvia and Wendy tagged along.

Guild was filled with rumble and usual fightings.

But the main trouble maker Natsu was just sitting in the bar silently.

Levy sat beside him, "Natsu do you saw Lucy?"

He frowned, "I don't know where's she."

He tried to sniff her scent but couldn't tell it was dull.

"She is gone since morning to that festival."

"I know but i didn't meet her there." his eyes twitched in anger.

Where the hell is that weirdo, without telling him.

Happy came flying around, "He wanted to prank her but we couldn't find her in festival."

Natsu looked at the door, fighting over to go out to look for her or wait little more.

He stood and plopped in the chair next to Cana. His mind was mess. He remembered when she mentioned about those cookies. He knew her past wasn't easy. This was sensitive matter for her and he wanted to be there for her.

She maybe stronger now but he has saw he breaking down for her mother. His fist clenched, damnit Luce.

Csna whack his head, he glared at her as he rubbed his abused head.

"You missing her that much?" she gave him loop sided grin.

"She is gone for whole day and I have no clue where she is Cana." he said in low voice.

"Maybe she had a date" she suggested as she hugged a barrel to her chest, taking a pause.

Mira was listening to their conversation. She nearly squealed in happiness as she saw the irritating jealous look on dragon slayer face.

He snarled slowly, "She said about cookies, not date."

"Maybe she got some guy on her way." she insisted.

"CANA", Mira interrupted. As she gave her look to stop teasing poor Natsu.

Who was looking stiff and ready to burst into flame again.

"Why don't you see yourself where is she, huh? Natsu." as she gave him magic sphere

"Just put your palm over it, little bit magic and it will show you what you want." Mira handed him over.

He took the sphere and stood, "I'll return it later Mira."

As he walked out of the guild.

He was inside Lucy's apartment as he was looking at the Sphere. Lucy's day events,

The accident, meeting with Merida, her emotional break down and meeting that woman on shop.

He stood up and ran out of her apartment jumping down the window.

X_X

It was nearly morning when Lucy returned she was tired and sleepy but first she went to guildhouse.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel everyone was there.

She gave them the sweets and cookies she bought for them.

She looked around for Natsu, he wasn't there.

Happy was sitting with Lily and Carla.

"Happy where is Natsu?"

"I don't know he didn't came home last night." happy replied, he was sad.

"It's ok he'll return, here i got a fish for you."

"Thanks Lucy." he perked up.

"He was worried about you last night."Mira said to her as she sipped on her water.

Lucy blushed, she knew whole guild saw her and Natsu as couple.

" What he did?" she was worried if he caused any trouble ahe will kill him.

" Oh don't worry he was to busy getting jealous of some imaginary random guy who was your date last night." Cana teased her.

"What?" Lucy was confused.

"Nothing"

She knew her friends were weird.

She didn't disturbed Levy as she was scolding Gajeel for eating her pudding. He offered her his dark bitter chocolate, which she declined.

She rubbed her arms as cold wind was blowing. She shivers, whre is her warmth when she needed? Where is her dragon slayer, Natsu.

She walked down to the strawberry Street.

She reached her apartment, it was lonely and cold inside. She was tired. Her mind drifted towards yesterday events.

She sat down and started writing about a girl living happily with her family and finding her true meaning of life.

Natsu was climbing on her window when the smell of roses hit him.

He grinned, finally she was here, he inhaled deeply, taking her scent to soothing his racing beats.

He walked in her bedroom, she was sleeping on her table with notepad open and pen still in her one hand.

He scoops her and put her in the bed.

Lucy sighed in relief as she felt the familiar warmth, she snuggled deeply into it.

Natsu was just tucking her in bed, but she had different ideas.

As she snuggled deeper into his chest. A smile found it way on his lips.

As he pulled her closer to his heart and putting a soft kiss on her temple.

He was slow learner but he knows the meaning of Lucy in his life. He was not as heartless or naive as others thought about him.

Love, feeling he know very well but he didn't care about these things, until she came.

He know her place in his heart, she was his main priority. His Luce. His sanity.

X_X

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt a hand drape over her. She smiled and looked at the peaceful sight.

His face was still, she traced his jawline.

He moved, she froze.

"Luce." his voice was huskier then usual.

He opened and saw the blonde mere inches away from his face.

He rolled over.

"Taking advantage of me?" he teased her.

She blushed, "Shut up as if I'll."

"Move your ass we need to get on mission." she strides out of the bedroom to make breakfast for them.

He laughed, he like pranking and teasing her.

Lucy took out few eggs when her eyes fell on the specific packet. Her heart humming. She opened it, she felt a wave of sensation hitting her

There was a biggest jar full of bourbon puffy cookies she had ever seen.

She ran outside of the kitchen.

Natsu was shirtless as he was putting his vest, suddenly he felt two arms trapping him in the biggest hug from behind

"Luce! What happened?" he frowned as he felt the dampness on his bare back. He turned as her head hitting his chest.

He cupped her face, "Why are you crying?"

He asked restlessly, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you for the cookies, I'm just happy that's all." she grinned.

"Weirdo" as he again hugs her ignoring the fact he was shirtless.

Lucy pulled apart, still her arms around his neck.

"How did you get them, I mean it was finished.

He smirked, "Nothing much, i just told the old lady about a girl who wanted to taste her mother most delicate and delicious cookies."

"And she agreed?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah i told her and she remembered you were there, so sum it up." he blushed.

Her eyes twitched, he was a crappy liar.

"what happened next?"

"No_nothing" he stutter, avoiding her gaze.

She held his face directly looking their eyes.

"Answer me truthfully Natsu." she traced a small circle with her thumb

He relaxed, "I told her i cannot see my girl sad.

Her heart skipped a beat, "You did what?"

"Damnit Luce. Do i need to repeat that crap."he groaned.

She smiled, confident as ever," So by your girl mean your girlfriend?"

" What wh. N. No it's no. I you." he was pink as his hair and barely forming coherent sentence.

" So it won't bother you if i go on date with other guy. Lik-" AHH" She shrieked.

Natsu growled furiously, his mood changed, "Like hell. Can't you see I get weird like you when you aren't around. You make me feel alive. I need you around me to function properly. I love you Lucy Heartfillia. And I'm so glad your mother bought you in this world.

" You are not alone. You got same effect on me Mr. Dragneel.I love you too Natsu." as she tip toed and kissed him on the lips.

They kissed for another few minutes when they were panting for breath.

Natsu nuzzle in her neck, while her arms tightened around him

He took out the cookie and fed her.

Her lips touched his fingers. He closed the distance between them as their tongues intertwined.

This kiss was exotic with a taste if cookie.

Natsu rested his forehead in her but frowned, "Why I'm feeling like. I'm forgetting something important."

Lucy tugging on his scarf and taking him inside the bedroom while locking the door.

"Nothing important than us."as she catch him for another kiss while he undid the buttons of her top.

X_X

Mira soothing the crying exceed," God knows where is Natsu, it's nearly night and he is gone for almost two days.

"It's ok happy. He'll come back."

Next day Natsu opening his eyes and found Lucy tangled over him

Last night event hitting him. He was blessed and complete as sensing his feelings Lucy snuggled deeply, he growled in possessiveness.

Lucy opened her eyes and blushed

" Natsu not again.

Suddenly dragon slayer froze. She became worried

"I mean it's ok if you want again but I'm still tired after last night

"No Luce not that i remember what i have been forgotten."

"What"

"Happy. How the hell i forget him. Damn Luce! see you make me forget everything."

As he dipped her face catching for another kiss.

X_X

A/n: gomen its my first one shot. Hope you like it. Read and review if you liked it.


End file.
